And The Winner Is
by Titled Heart
Summary: Logan and Carlos argue about whose boyfriend is the best at making love, how else are they supposed to figure it out? Warning: boyfriend sharing, smut, Established Kenlos and Jogan.  My first smut ficlet EVER  Surprise!


_**Okay, so before you even begin to read this monstrosity, I have to explain myself with this one. If you've read a story of mine in the past couple of years that has smut and I'm always so blushy and annoyed with myself over it, claiming that I will NEVER claim my first foray into the unknown...well...I'm finally claiming it.**_

_**That's right. This was my FIRST EVER smut fic scene. It was a prompt from LJ on the Kink Meme that I felt like I needed to step outside my comfort zone and try to attempt. After I finished it, I never read it again. I'm serious. I've read this thing three times total now, first time when I wrote it, second time when I vaguely edited it, and the third time quite literally ten minutes ago. And I have to admit, I was wrong. It's not terrible. Not the best, but definitely not the worst I've read.**_

_**So as a treat to all of you who have made my experience on FF so amazing and to all the friends I have gained because of this fandom...here is the first smut fic I ever wrote. Dated August 22, 2010. **_

_**Warning: This IS unedited. I don't want to touch it anymore, since it's kind of an antique now. :P Funny, right? Love you guys!**_

* * *

><p>"No way!"<p>

"Yes way!"

"Oh yeah, that's real mature." Logan scowled across the cushions at the helmeted teen who sat there.

"I don't need to be mature to be right." Carlos shot back, his arm draped across the back of the couch, a hand gripping the cushion roughly as he argued.

"well, you're neither mature nor right, so it's a moot point." Logan ground out smartly, pointing his finger in his friend's face.

"Logan, what have I told you about using big words that others don't understand?"

The dark-haired teen glanced up, his eyes brightening along with his smile when he saw his two best friends coming in the door.

"Moot isn't a big word, James. It's short." James laughed at the smart ass remark as he leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Logan's lips, to which he let out a soft whimper only audible to his ears, and it was decidedly sexy.

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Kendall asked as he sat on the arm of the couch behind Carlos, wrapping his arms around him and pecking him against his temple.

"Carlos seems to think you're better at…well…than James." Logan hedged while grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "And I told him he's wrong." James gave the shorter boy a smirk as his hand was nuzzled cutely.

"Aw, thanks Logie." His arms went around the smaller boy's neck and he pecked his lips again.

"So, how are you guys planning on resolving this argument?" The blonde asked, threading his fingers through Carlos' dark hair and pulling his head back so he could look him in the eye. His boyfriend winked one of his dark eyes at him. Hm…so that's what he was thinking.

"Heh, well," The shortest band member smirked across the couch at the other couple. They both looked at him with raised eyebrows as his voice had begun to get huskier. "How about we trade and see who's better?"  
>Logan's jaw went slack, and James' eyes widened a fraction, but otherwise showed no real outward reaction.<p>

"You want me to sleep with Kendall?" Logan sputtered in his own endearing way, the way that made all three of his friends want to tie him down and have their way with him. He was just too seemingly innocent.

"Yep," Carlos responded nonchalantly, popping the 'p.' "And I'll sleep with James." He cut his eyes to Kendall, whose only response was a quick wink on his otherwise stoic face.

Carlos couldn't believe just how much he loved that blonde-headed natural leader, but here he was, trying to convince a very reluctant brunette to sleep with his boyfriend. The idea didn't bother him much at all, in fact…well…he could already feel himself getting hard. So when Kendall admitted one time that he used to have wet dreams about their little Logan, Carlos felt it was his duty as the lovely loving lover he was, to make sure that at least one of his man's fantasies was fulfilled. Not to mention the fact that the Latino had had his own share of fantasies involving their tallest friend.

All of them knew this was going to happen, just as soon as they convinced Logan that it was a good idea. James didn't back down from challenges, and he knew for a fact that he could trust his friends. They were too close to really get jealous over each other, despite the slight tension he felt in his chest. Well, that is until he felt Logan squeeze his hand tightly. Nah, he had a hard time getting jealous of Kendall. Logan loved him…that's all there was to it, this was just sex, no real attachment. He could trust his friends.

"So, what do you say?" Carlos had caught the look in James' eyes, so he directed the question to Logan. The small brunette pursed his lips before looking up at his partner who still towered over him.

James rubbed Logan's bottom lip with his thumb. "It's your choice, baby."  
>Logan scowled once again. Oh yeah, he could totally say no now that he saw that spark of lust in his boyfriend's eyes. Then again, when could he ever say no to the pretty boy? It was close to impossible. He bit the corner of his bottom lip and looked across the couch. Carlos was giving him a wide-eyed smile that quite obviously betrayed his sexually deviant nature. And Kendall…Logan felt a shiver pass through his body at the dark gaze the blonde had settled on him.<p>

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" He finally asked, blinking away from the lusty gaze that was trained solely on him.

Kendall felt his dick twitch at Logan's acceptance. That boy had been the star of many wet dreams that had the band leader waking up panting and needing a full release. Even after he had fallen in love with Carlos, Logan was always there at the back of his mind and in his fantasies. Oh god, he loved Carlos so much right now.

"Well, so that we know it's fair, we should probably settle on just fucking in the living room." James said with a shrug. Logan tried really hard not to respond to his sudden casual cursing, but his reaction was instant anyways. His eyes became half-lidded towards the brunette and his pant tightened. James returned the look with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Carlos nodded, already palming the front of his shorts as he watched his friends eye fuck each other. Oh yeah, and they thought Logan was the genius of the group. James gave Logan a rough kiss before walking away from him. Kendall copied him with Carlos before switching sides as well to where he now sat behind Logan on the opposite arm of the couch.

James and Kendall stared at each other for a moment, James raising his right eyebrow with purpose. Kendall nodded, message clear. If he hurt Logan in any way, James had no issues pummeling him.

"If at any point anybody gets uncomfortable," Kendall paused to run a hand through Logan's hair and pull his head back into his chest. "We will stop. All of us." He licked his lips as he watched Logan's adams apple bob when he swallowed. He flicked his eyes over to Carlos and grinned at him before lowering his mouth to Logan's throat, sliding his tongue over the rapidly beating pulse point he found there.

Logan let out a whimper at the contact. And when Kendall nibbled up to his jaw line, he groaned. He caught James' eye for a moment, who seemed to be enjoying watching everything. Logan winked at him as he let out another groan, Kendall had snaked his hands up the front of his shirt and was running his thumb across his nipple, rolling it into a pebble.

A low growl came out of James' mouth before he pulled Carlos up off the couch by the face, crashing their lips together forcefully. His tongue pushed past the Latino's lips in an obvious display of dominance over the shorter boy, and Carlos only vaguely pretended to fight back for a moment before succumbing. And when James rewarded him by rubbing a hand against his throbbing cock, he figured it was well worth it.

When James glanced up to the couple across the couch again, he let out a deep, guttural groan. Kendall had unzipped Logan's pants and was working his hand against his boyfriend's cock, the head peeking out teasingly, only escaping view when the blonde's hand passed over it with a roll of his wrist.

He squeezed his eyes shut against the sexiest thing he'd ever seen, and probably the image that would induce many sexual moments in the future. He needed to concentrate or else he was going to cum right there, then he'd definitely lose.

Logan's mind was on overload. Kendall was very…very good at what he was doing .He didn't even know he had lost his shirt until the other boy was pressing his shirtless chest to Logan's equally naked back, eliciting a moan at the contact.

Kendall felt the smaller boy gasp as the blonde's breath ghosted across his neck, and he felt Logan's shudder all the way down to his cock as he began nibbling his ear lobe. Logan's reactions were so vocal and innocent, which was a gift seeing as how passionate James tended to be, almost overwhelming to anyone within a fifty foot radius. And he was just so responsive! The dark haired boy tilted his head to give Kendall easier access, causing the blonde to smirk against the tender flesh beneath his lips.

James cupped Carlos' jaw before pulling his away minutely, their lips just barely brushing as he spoke, "Take off your shirt."

Carlos came out of his lust-filled haze just enough to slowly follow James' command.

"Good," the tall boy growled, his lips brushing across Carlos' neck. He moved a hand ( the same one that had been driving the Latino crazy) up to the shorter boy's waist band, running a finger on the inside of it teasingly. "Now, take these off." He ground out darkly, placing a controlling hand on the back of his neck.

Carlos watched, through heavy-lidded eyes, the pair of boys who were only two or three feet away as James' teeth nibbled a fiery trail up his neck. Carlos briefly wondered how Logan stood up to such intensity on a regular basis, but then James was pressing their naked torsos together so deliciously that his thoughts crumbled.

Kendall detached himself from Logan to quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothes, yanking the dazed boy up with him to rid him of his boxers, though by this point he was sure the dark haired teen wasn't aware of anything but pleasure. Which meant he was doing a good job of slowly smothering him with heat and passion. He wanted to blow Logan's mind.

James finally shed the rest of his clothes, throwing everything over the back of the couch so it wouldn't wrinkle. He grasped Carlos' hips tightly, bringing their bodies together with a quick jerk. Flesh hit flesh, introducing a symphony of moans into the air as they rolled their hips together, creating an amazing amount of friction on the most crucial parts of their bodies.

"Are you ready for me, Carlos?" James breathed against the shorter boy's ear. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Carlos groaned audibly, his eyes rolling back slightly as James lowered them to the floor. He took the finger offered to him and sucked on it greedily, coating it as much as he could with saliva. He looked back up to James, whose eyes had gone so dark with lust, they almost appeared black. And a sinister smirk spread over his face.

Their mouths meld together in nose-bumping, teeth-clacking passion as James pressed a finger swiftly into the other boy's entrance. Carlos squirmed for a moment, pain and pleasure colliding to create heat, James' long digit thrusting in time with his tongue. The Latino groaned as a second finger was added and he was being scissored open.

Logan squirmed slightly at the wet finger gliding back and forth over his entrance, laying flat on his back, his feet pushing against the couch. Kendall smirked softly, watching the pleasure play out on the shorter boy's face as he slowly invaded him. He glanced over and felt heat surge through his veins as he saw his boyfriend being finger-fucked, releasing keening noises that would rival any porno moan, and causing his mouth to water.

James removed his fingers after another push against that one spot that made Carlos almost scream. He gripped the boy's hips and flipped him over, placing a hand between his shoulder-blades to push him down so that his cheek rubbed against the carpet, his ass at perfect height for the tall brunette. He tapped the head of his cock twice against Carlos' entrance, enjoying the shiver that trailed down the boy's back, then he was pushing past the ring of muscles that clenched him so hard he could feel himself about to lose it.

Logan gasped as Kendall pushed his dick into him. Inch by inch, at such a slow pace it was making him believe he was going to go insane. He would never understand how Carlos could be so overwhelmed every night and still be sane. Kendall was fully embedded within him, then he paused. Logan let loose a whine. Did he really think he needed time to adjust? Did he not SEE the way James was pounding into Carlos with such fierce passion? Logan pushed his feet against the couch then released, rocking back on Kendall's cock. The blonde, trapped between the orange piece of furniture and Logan's ready body, groaned and bit his lip.

He leaned over fully and began mouthing against Logan's throat as he made to pull out, snapping his hips forward almost immediately. He took his time, rocking his hips inward and back. Logan let out another high pitched whine, his mouth dropping open in ecstasy.

James placed his arm around Carlos' hips, wrapping his hand around the Latino's member as he thrust into him, making him bounce and moan. He hunched over and placed a hot kiss in the middle of the tan back splayed out in front of him, a light sheen of sweat making it salty. Warm liquid shot over his hand, and he vaguely registered that they would probably have to clean it off the floor, but then his hips stuttered with his orgasm and all he could think about was the blinding pleasure that left him leaning over Carlos' back, panting heavily and suddenly exhausted.

Then he heard his name being whined.

Logan felt like he was a spring that was being coiled so tightly it was almost painful. Kendall was pushing against that gland that made him see lights behind his closed lids, but he still kept winding tighter and tighter. Something was missing, and it was keeping him from cumming. "James..." He whined pathetically, forgetting for a moment that his boyfriend wasn't the one pounding into him for once.

James smirked as he crawled his sated body over to his begging boyfriend whose face was scrunched in euphoria and frustration. He roughly threaded his fingers in the boy's hair and brought their mouths together in a rough kiss. Oh, he knew exactly what Logan needed.

He reached down and grasped Logan's cock, pumping roughly, his hand still slick from Carlos' orgasm; he ravaged his mouth, nipping his lips hard enough to leave bruises. "Cum for me, Logan." He said commandingly, his voice still husky and deep. A noise came from the back of Logan's throat as he shot cum over James' hand, his whole body clenching and jerking almost violently as he rode out the waves of pleasure.

The clenching brought Kendall to his own peak, a hand placed on the ground next to Logan's hip as his thrusts continued shallowly. He pulled out and rested back on his heels, panting heavily. Kisses were suddenly rained down on his neck and he smiled, turning his head sideways to see Carlos' still naked form sprawled out on the couch behind him. Logan and James were still lightly touching each other in front of him, kissing softly every now and then. Who would've thought James would be the type to cuddle afterward?

"Geez, Logan. I didn't know you were such an attention whore." Carlos stated blithely, toying with Kendall's hair while he watched his friend's snuggle.

Logan glared halfheartedly, still feeling completely drained.

"If I HAD known, I would've demanded we take turns instead!" Carlos sighed in mock exasperation. "I would've loved to have my boyfriend whispering dirty things in my ear as I came." He threw a playful glare right back at the brunette.

"Well, maybe next time." Logan responded, winking at Kendall, earning a smirk in return.

"See? I told you Kendall would win!" Carlos bounced awkwardly from his prone position, smirking victoriously.

"So you didn't just have the best sex ever with James? Because I'm pretty sure that's what you mumbled a minute ago." Logan challenged, raising as eyebrow mockingly.

"That doesn't mean you won!" Carlos shot back, coming up on his elbows to actually glare at Logan.

Kendall and James shared a look as the arguing escalated between their boyfriends.

"I say we call it a tie." James remarked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

"I agree." He said, lounging back against the couch cushion. "But I don't think we'll get these two to agree anytime soon." He nodded at the two shorter boys who were oblivious to the conversation going on above them, so caught up in hurling insults back and forth.


End file.
